Lethal Lockdown
by Sheppard SD
Summary: The Strikeforce Combat Federation promotion showcases everything enjoyable about Lylatian martial arts in their mid-winter tournament. The lineup always features all-star talent from all over the system, who always put on memorable matches. With such a promotion comes an impressive reward; something Fox McCloud needs to keep his PMC afloat… if he can best his competition.
1. Skirmish

**A/N: Thus begins the start of Sheppard's productivity skyrocketing, as I've finally escaped high school prison. This will be a side project to AS;AM, but that's not to say that this will be neglected as all my other projects seem to fall victim to. But, enough of that.**

 **So, This story will be a unique one. What do I mean by that? Well, with information given much later in this chapter, I'll need you guys' help. If you're interested in having your character appear in this story, follow the link on my profile. That will lead to a little spreadsheet I put together for this. All you've got to do is fill out a spot with your character's information, and he/she will appear later on. Though, I will stress to be inclusive and descriptive with your character, otherwise he/she might not make it in.**

 **Enjoy guys, and I look forward to seeing your characters! Next chapter will go up as soon as I can get it done.**

 **-Sheppard**

* * *

Chapter 1 — Skirmish

 **Δ**

* * *

From the claws on his hind digits to the endmost hairs on the peaks of his ears, and from the tips of his whiskers to to the very bottom of his bushy tail, and _everything_ _in between_ , **hurt**. He'd have an easier time counting what parts of his body _didn't_ feel like they had been submerged in lava and rolled over with a tanker truck. At this point, he really wished he could sweat to relieve himself of the immense heat brewing within his pelt, but instead had to pant and whine in protest as he fought with his body to continue. With a limp tongue and almost as limp arms and legs, he held up his arms in a half-assed attempt at protecting his weathered face and body.

His lynx opponent, who barely even looked as though she had spent the last half an hour on the mat with him, clapped her hands together. "Aw, c'mon Foxy; you can't be dyin' on me already."

"No, no, I'm… I'm good," Fox breathed, staggering on his feet as if he were in a drunken stupor. "You… you think I've had enough already? I'm… I'm Fox McClah… ow… oud… and… I'm not gonna…"

"I think you should sit down, Fox," a voice he could only register as an anamorphous blur of blue in his peripheral vision said as if to warn him.

Fox didn't really know if he waved back at the voice or not, he was too busy swimming to comprehend if he did. "Nahhh… You see this? I'm… perfectly fine…"

"I think you hit his head too hard, Miyu."

The lynx shrugged… or nodded… or might've flipped him off, Fox honestly couldn't tell the difference. Although he did find a victory when he realized that the other voice belonged to Falco, and obviously he had gotten done icing his sore knee if he was at the side of their mat. Nevertheless, much to both Falco and Miyu's dismay and against their words, Fox insisted that he continue.

"Suit yourself," Miyu commented, and in an instantaneous moment, Fox went from staring at Miyu's blurry frame to staring up at a ceiling that was rotating on an invisible axis and was ascending and descending depending on where it was. The floodlights above were like miniature suns in his eyes, but he didn't even have the mental capacity to close them. He truthfully didn't even know if he was conscious or not. Or if he was on the same planet anymore.

Miyu looked down at a prone and sprawled out Fox, eying the only movement coming from him, which was the rising and falling of his chest. Irregular and hoarse, Fox's breathing escaped out of his ajar muzzle on its own accord. His tail and ears, which were usually sensitive and perpetually in motion, were still and unmoving—just as much as the rest of his body was. If it wasn't for his chest evidently heaving, one might think he was dead.

Miyu crouched down by his head and snapped her clawed digits in his face. Fox's wide open emerald eyes refused to recognize the movement or the noise, rather opting to absentmindedly stare up at the rafters.

"Welp, you finally did it," Falco commented. "You killed him."

"He's fine," Miyu grinned devilishly. "Gotta knock some sense into him some way."

"True," Falco chuckled. "Need help?"

"I got 'im," Miyu assured, clasping Fox's taped wrists, then put her entire body weight and muscle into pulling his limp body off of the vinyl mat and onto the cement floor. She dragged him across the floor until she could prop his body against the back wall. She stepped back a few feet to examine her work. "Fox?"

He made a weird moan drowned out by drool as a reply.

"See? He's okay," Miyu nodded at Falco. "Just got his bell rung."

"I'll get him up," Falco sighed, approaching the limp vulpine. He dropped to his knees and folded over so that he could get right up in Fox's face. He gently pulled Fox's muzzle into place, and then abruptly slapped the top of his muzzle, eliciting a whine from the vulpine as he weakly pushed the bird away.

"Told ya," was all Miyu said when Fox's eyes began to move around and perceive his surroundings. He took about another minute or two to breathe and wake up his damaged senses, but in doing so, a previously dormant instinct surfaced when he meagerly curled up into a ball on the floor, the cold cement acting as a viable bed. The poor vulpine refused to make eye contact out of shame and embarrassment.

"Foxy, come on," Miyu purred, combing her claws through the tuft of cream fur on his head. "You're okay. I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

"I'm concussed," Fox murmured.

"You just got your bell rung," she assured, gently pulling Fox back up to a sitting position. Fox resented this idea and attempted to lay back down, but he wasn't strong enough to contend with her. Gradually, Fox relented enough to allow her to pull him up to his feet, but immediately staggered upon taking his first step and fell right into her awaiting arms. "Easy, Foxy."

The fox didn't escape her grasp right away, opting to lay his aching head against her. The ringing in his ears began to subside, as did the throbbing pain just about everywhere else, all because he felt the most comfortable and secure directly where he was. Although she gave him a bit of a condescending look, she couldn't refrain from consoling her injured Foxy, especially when he gave her those eyes in return. Easing his psychological pain, Miyu planted a tender kiss on the base of his forehead before guiding him over to the benches on the adjacent side of the mat.

Miyu saw the faint hint of jealousy present in the bird's facial expression after seeing that extra bit of affection, then pounced on her opportunity. "Don't worry, you can have him after I'm dead."

"Ha ha, _real_ funny," Falco sarcastically retorted, ripping off an ample amount of gauze from the roll. "Even if I _did_ want him, I wouldn't touch him after what you put him through." Seeing the glare being directed his way, Falco added, "Well, I—for one—would never get in between a bond so tight between two of my closest friends, so you have nothing to fear."

"Smooth, bird," Miyu giggled, draping a damp towel over top Fox's aching head.

"You're just jealous," Fox commented, slurred words and all.

"Don't kid yourself, Foxy-boy," Falco laughed, encroaching on a slim bag hanging from the rafters. "I'm happy I'm single. Less girl drama to deal with."

"Them's be fighin' words, birdy," Miyu jokingly sneered. The three of them shared in respective laughs as they continued to do what they were doing. Falco, now all taped up, began to attack a leather punching bag with a few light jabs and kicks, while Miyu continuously made sure that Fox was resting and recovering properly.

 _Great Fox_ maintenance periods were always times of relaxation and nonsensical banter for the Star Fox team. While their flagship and headquarters underwent the usual round of tune-ups, reparations, and modifications, the six-man mercenary team enjoyed their own ways of staying entertained on Corneria. Peppy made it a point to meet with General Pepper to discuss the business, Slippy always visited the repair center to see if he could pick up some engineering skills, and Fay would always do her own thing. That left Fox, Falco, and Miyu all together.

As their usual ritual dictates, the three would spend the day at the local gym: having fun, training, and greeting fans that were lucky enough to stumble upon them. Fox visited this place ever since he and his family moved to Corneria, and ever since, the family staff there has recognized and befriended the vulpine so much that they proudly endorse the Star Fox team.

Yet, their endorsement seems to be their only sort of slight income, now that the Lylat Wars were over and peace had once again reclaimed the system. Income for his team fell off a metaphorical cliff. In fact, this round of repairs would be the last he could afford for the _Great Fox_ until he could catch a break and get contracted again.

Fox's sensitive ears twitched when the bell over the front door chimed, causing him to cringe as well. Over the light thumping of Falco's punching bag, and of his own heart, Fox heard an unfamiliar voice conversing with the manager, before that same voice thundered over what noise there was.

 **"Okay feathers; off my mat!"**

Fox cranked his head around to see a massive white fox that towered over everyone approach their area. Snow white fur coated the vulpine's body, with a stretched out tank top adorning his well-built, yet toned and slim frame that was prevalent even through the fur. His long, white hair had a single streak of cherry red dye that spanned from the upper base of his right ear all the way down to beyond his shoulder blades where the hair tapered off. Adding to his interesting appearance, an intriguing white pattern was stitched into the vulpine's maroon trunks, resembling that of an ancient tribal pattern. With muzzle contracted and razor sharp teeth bared, the white fox managed to intimidate Falco right off the mat.

"Uh, hey," Fox started. "We've got this area reserved."

"So, what?" he grunted in an accent that indicated that Cornerian wasn't his first language, nor his second. He didn't even bother to spare a glance to Fox as he sized up the bag in front of him.

"You can't just kick us out," the vulpine answered, only slightly aggravated.

"Look like I just did," the fox commented, jabbing away at the bag.

Falco scoffed. "Hey, buddy; you know who we are?"

"I have no care," he remarked disinterestedly, throwing heavy strikes upon the bag, each one launching a resounding boom upon impact within the gym.

"Star Fox ever ring a bell?" the avian questioned with mock respect.

"Thought you seem familiar," he muttered after a moment of silence. "Yet, who am I to remember—how you say…" he started rolling his wrist as he faced the team, his left knee bobbing as well. "Y _esterday's_ celebrities? You have not been relevant in years."

That comment immediately tripped a wire in Miyu's head. "Uh, excuse me, but who are you?"

The vulpine huffed impatiently, staring down the lynx with narrow yellow eyes. "Itami," he answered with a quick nod of his head. "Lecter Itami. Now may I be allowed to train in peace?"

"Not when you come in here and say you're entitled to our spot," Miyu snapped.

"Easy, Miyu," Fox said calmly, gently pushing on her shoulder in order to stand up, much to his body's reluctance. "Is there a reason you felt the need to jack our spot?"

"Listen, Itami wish not to argue," Lecter sighed, eyes fixated on the bag as he held out an upright gloved hand. "Why don't you Star Foxes play with your toys and let Itami play with his, _hai_?

"Listen, bud," Falco interjected. "I'd be fine with letting you spar here, but acting like an entitled asshole once you get here changed my mind. I have half a mind not to kick you out myself."

Lecter barked out a laugh, slicking his hair backwards with his fingers directed towards his forehead. Again, his knee began to bob as if restless and itching for usage. "You amuse me, bird. Itami like what you say, but you have no chance against me. Not even if you were _actually_ ready to fight."

"What the—" Falco sputtered, immediately looking at Fox with shock in his eyes. "You hear this guy?"

"We don't want trouble, Lecter," Fox intervened.

"I do!" Falco retorted.

"Backing down again?" Lecter said tauntingly, his subconscious, swaying movements conveying an egotistical charisma that immediately got under Fox's fur. "That is the Star Fox way. I much preferred Star Wolf anyway. They—what's the saying? They… had the balls to back up what they said."

It was Fox's turn to be aggravated at his comment. "Excuse me?"

"They have nobody on their side, and you have an army… still, you struggle. You almost lose."

"But we didn't," Fox quickly countered. "And I don't appreciate you coming in here and bashing my team."

"Ah, ba, ba, ba, this is all childish arguing," Lecter stiffly elbowed the punching bag, swaying it enough to make it bump into Falco and almost make him lose his footing. "Itami come to train, but you arrogant Star Foxes distract me."

" _We're_ arrogant?" Falco scoffed.

"Listen, Mister Fox," the white vulpine started, pointing a clawed digit inches away from Fox's nose. "Itami will be kind to you this time. Interrupt me again, however, and you will be much less fortunate."

"Who do you think you are?" Miyu hissed.

Lecter grinned smugly, slowly backing away while stamping his feet lightning quick. "A fighter. Strikeforce. Hear of it before?"

"Can't say I have," Fox mumbled.

"Why am I not so surprised?" Lecter laughed to himself, pacing while continuously snapping his fingers. Even as he walked around with a slow, unconscious route in front of Fox's bench, his feet and legs danced with that same charismatic attitude. "You only mercenaries after all. You sit and press buttons all day. Itami believe you do not know the first thing about my career."

Not allowing Fox or Miyu to retort, Lecter abruptly stopped his movements, held out his paw above his head while pointing a clawed digit down at him, and then added, "But, you may surprise me. You do not like me, _hai_? Then why don't we settle this? You can fight?"

"I'm not in the mood," Fox dismissively answered.

Lecter's eyes narrowed even more, displeasure prevalent on his muzzle. "Coward," he spat in the most disrespectful tone he could muster, immediately turning his head away. "Hmph. Maybe it is because you know you will lose to me. Fine then. Know that my challenge is always open."

"Hey, nobody calls _my_ Fox a coward!" Miyu snapped. "You want a fight? I'll fight you right now!"

Lecter merely laughed again and began to exit their area, not straying from the beat of his own drum. "I wish not to injure an… _amateur_ fighter. Prove to me that you are not, and Itami shall accept your challenge."

" _Amateur_?!" Miyu snarled. "I'll show you amateur!"

"Ba, ba, ba; Itami say I only accept challenge from someone who will… how you say— stand a chance?" Lecter flashed razor sharp teeth her way, followed by an all too deliberate wink. "Itami is X-Division champion for Strikeforce, and for good reason. Only _trained_ fighters can stand with me. Prove to me you are, then I will fight."

"You don't scare us," Fox growled. "I'll bite. How would I be able to?"

Lecter chuckled, slicking his hair back in the unorthodox way he did. "You are lucky. Our tournament starts next week; open to all who can qualify. Itami will be waiting at the top… if you can make it that far." With that, he barked out another laugh and left the gym.

Seconds later, Falco poked in next to the two of them with a tablet screen displaying what the white vulpine just talked about. "He's right. Strikeforce's "Lethal Lockdown" tournament. Twenty four fighters can compete; the winner of the tournament can fight Lecter Itami for the X-Division championship, as well as claim a— _holy shit_!"

" _Five-hundred thousand credit reward_!" Fox couldn't help but shout aloud, yanking the tablet screen towards himself.

"Wow!" Miyu gasped. "That can—"

"That'll keep us out of bankruptcy for an _entire year_!" Fox finished for her. "You know how we've been stale for jobs for years now? This can hold us over!"

"Plus, if you dethrone Itami, that'll get you massive publicity," Falco commented. "Might get us some more jobs. Hell, you don't even need to beat him to get your name out again."

"Oh, I want to beat him all right," Fox growled. "If he's gonna trash-talk my team—my _family_ , then he's gonna have to face his words."

"I'd love to see you kick his ass," Miyu laughed. "I never liked anyone who dyes their hair some weird, unnatural color."

"I just didn't like his attitude," Fox added.

"Uh, Fox?" Falco started, pointing at his tablet. "You better start training more. Itami hasn't been defeated in the past thirty-five matches he's competed in. He's got a professional record of forty-seven and three; most of them knockout victories."

"Then I better get started," Fox said, removing the towel from his head. "Ready for round two, babe?"

"Only if you're up for getting your ass kicked again," the lynx purred.

Fox shrugged. "Guess that's my only way of getting better."

* * *

 **Oh, btw; yes, that's Lecter in the story cover. He's cool. Might be my favorite character I've created so far. Well, he won't dethrone Sheila, but you get the gist. ;)**


	2. Ropes

**A/N: Pfft, I said I'd actually have productivity but completely forgot who I was talking about. Sorry for hitting a block, but there really wasn't anything i could do about it.**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter. I still have quite a few slots open, so if you want to see your character in here, please visit the page I have linked in my profile. I've already started with a few cameos, and yours could be next! :)**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews too! Thank you, and enjoy.**

 **-Sheppard**

* * *

Chapter 2 — Ropes

 **Δ**

* * *

Fox didn't know what to expect upon stepping foot inside an official Strikeforce facility for the first time. Having already placed his name down as an entrant, Fox still had to qualify, as many others tried to claim a spot in the tournament as well. To do so, he needed to train in order to hold his own in preliminary matches. Nevertheless, with Miyu in tow, he gently pushed open the doors of the performance center of the facility and entered.

"What did I say?" a booming voice thundered upon Fox's ears. "Quit muckin' around with this pussy shit and _fight_!"

Fox then heard three heavy steps, followed by a resounding _smack_ , and then a much louder thud. All of those violent sounds originated from a caged octagon in the far corner of the room. Tentatively, Fox approached, allowing him to see two fighters panting from exertion inside of the cage, with one on his hands and knees. Tail tucked between his legs, the downed fighter meekly glanced out of the cage and towards the trainer overlooking the fight.

"Brooks, take a break," the Alsatian trainer grunted, prompting the standing fighter to nod and exit the cage. The massive and intimidating canine looked directly at the other and growled, "Your odds aren't on your side this time. Pack it up and move out. You're done."

Ashamed and humiliated, the fighter kept his muzzle pointed to the floor as he exited the gym. As the trainer watched him leave, his eyes directed towards Fox, yet his indifferent expression remained unchanged as he approached.

"Son of a bitch," the Alsatian muttered with more awe and eagerness than displeasure. Holding out a meaty hand, he firmly said, "Fox McCloud in a Strikeforce promotion. That is something that you couldn't pay me to believe two years ago. It's a pleasure to be here for you, son."

"Thank you," Fox replied awkwardly, almost wincing as his paw was crushed under the trainer's firm hold.

"Name's Axel," the intimidating canine smirked. "Used to be a Strikeforce fighter until one too many shots to the head sidelined me. I train the new blood now. It's quite an honor to be able to train someone like yourself."

"I'm glad to be learning from a former pro," Fox responded.

Axel grinned. "Well, I'll give you a moment to warm yourself up. We'll get right into it since I'd assume you've had some prior training."

Fox shrugged with his own grin. "Hey, gotta be prepared when working as a merc. I've got the essentials down, but everything else may be tougher."

"That makes my job easier," Axel chuckled loudly. "If that's the case, I'll see if anyone wants to square up for a sparring match. I'll be in your corner to show you the ropes."

Fox nodded, prompting the huge Alsatian to check up on another group of fighters over by the left side wall. He was barely able to spin around before the fighter from before came rushing up to him.

"Whoa, _the_ Fox McCloud?" a noticeably young sky blue fox spoke up. Fox looked over to see two bright green eyes staring at him through a screen of wet, messy black hair. The mere fact that the vulpine fighter was blue startled Fox enough, but the other was that he seemed to ooze an exuberant and extroverted personality just by his initial actions. Seemingly noticing Fox's reaction to his presence, the vulpine calmed down slightly and made himself more presentable by parting his hair away from his eyes, making the green pigment pop.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry; my bad. I'm a fighter here. I'm… well, my Cerinian name is way too hard for everyone to pronounce, so everyone just calls me Seth. And you're Fox! _The_ Fox!"

"That's me," Fox chuckled. "And this here's my teammate, Miyu."

"It's a pleasure," Seth belted out, instinctively outstretching a gloved hand, sans the fingers. "You know, I have a girlfriend too, but she stays away from the fighting."

Fox arched a brow. "How'd you know that we—"

"Oh, gosh, I never told you," Seth stammered, folding his tall ears back. "Well, I'm from Cerinia, and… Cerinians have varying types of telepathy from birth. I… may or may not have read your mind on accident, Fox. I'm sorry, I should've asked."

"It's okay buddy," Fox grinned. "So, you're in this tournament?"

"Not yet," Seth answered, sitting down on a nearby bench. "Since so many people register for _Lethal Lockdown_ , there's a whole ton of qualifying matches to go through. But, since I'm a Strikeforce regular, I've only got one match to fight. You, though…"

"I know," Fox nodded. "That's why I'm here. Axel said he wanted to get me started right away—"

"Hey, I can be your sparring partner!" Seth exclaimed, tail wagging furiously. "I'll start slow to get you used to the style, and then we can go from there. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Sounds good to me," Fox smirked, nudging Miyu gently. "You didn't forget my—"

A slamming door broke the conversation in half. Recovering from his monstrous flinch, Fox turned to face the door… an all too familiar face staring him down at the end of the hall.

"Oh, no no nonononono, you for serious?" the white wolf Lecter moaned, arching his back as if he was half-assedly bowing at the group. He looked about the same as the last time they met, but Fox's eyes honed in on the golden pentagon bolted into a large leather strap resting over Lecter's shoulder. The pentagon was lined with dual blue and black stripes around its perimeter, and in amongst intricate golden designs carved within the boundaries, an angled **_S_** that more resembled a backwards Z combined with an **_F_** using the bottom line shone brightly with its untarnished silver finish. Lecter's personal design—A wide vertical bar split by parallel red and white sections, with perpendicular bars above and below, one red and one half red and white, to give the illusion of his initials overall—stood out on two golden ellipses flanking the large pentagon.

"Great, it's you," Fox commented sarcastically. "I see you decided to drop by your own gym."

"Yes, Itami _know_ this," scoffed Lecter, adjusting the belt on his shoulder. "So, that let me kick you Star Foxes out of my gym then, _hai_?

"You wish, sensei," Fox countered jokingly, backing up to place a paw over Seth's shoulder. "I'm gonna be training with Seth here to enter this tournament."

"First of all," Lecter started, pointing a finger while contorting his face as if he had eaten a sour lemon but actually liked it. "Mister Seth cannot instruct you, only actual trainer can. And also, I do not see how you could even _fathom_ stepping into the ring with _anyone_ , let alone with someone of… how you say…?"

"I don't care _how I say_ ," the vulpine said mockingly. "And I didn't say Seth was instructing me. He's just a partner right now."

Seth began fanning his face. "Oh my gods and goddesses above, it's a dream come true!"

Lecter grunted. "It will not matter. You will need years of training to best me." He began to pace the gym, oozing that irritating style of arrogant charisma by snapping his fingers and trotting to the beat of his own drum. "Itami do have to congratulate you on making it this far. Most people—incompetent people—become afraid of failure, and do not accept challenge. You may show bravery, Mister Fox, but that will not shield you."

Fox couldn't withhold a laugh. "So, you compliment me, but then go right back to trash-talking?"

"Ah, ba, ba, ba; you know, Itami _allowed_ to bring hopes up," Lecter flashed his teeth again in a self-indulgent smile as his voice lowered. "That makes their defeat much more enjoyable. So many people believe they have a chance, but then—"

Lecter lashed out with a taped-up foot-paw, his claws slicing the air mere inches from Fox's nose. Fox flinched and almost fell backwards, especially since the lupine slapped his trunks to imitate the sound of his hind paw actually coming into contact with Fox's muzzle. Lecter then came to a stop facing away from the three, looking over his shoulder with a slight smirk.

"That all it takes," he finished. "And this here?" he shuffled the championship belt on his shoulder. "Stay on me."

"You only got it because you bullied your way to the top," Seth blurted out, eyebrows curled downward.

Lecter barked out a hyena-like laugh. "I sorry, who are _you_ again?" he said in an infuriatingly condescending voice, narrowing his eyes further. "Itami do not remember anyone who lose to me."

Seth growled, but Fox intervened. Confidently, the vulpine commented, "Then I guess you'll remember me then, _hai_?"

Lecter rolled his eyes. "As if. And watch the accent, Mister Fox. You do not wish to offend anyone, especially one of my culture."

"Sure, because people that insult others and walk around like they just bedded every single vixen in Lylat will get offended if I mispronounce one of your words," retorted Fox with visible distaste. "Unbelievable."

Lecter scoffed and turned his head away. "You know, as much I hate to say it… you and Itami… we very much the same." Fingers extended erratically, he started pacing while rolling his wrist. "We both have big name… big accomplishment… but what you do _not_ have, Mister Fox, is skill. Fighting skill—"

 **"Shut up Itami, I can hear you from here!"**

The gravelly female voice made both Fox and Seth flinch, but Lecter seemed to be unfazed by the outburst. Looking up at the ceiling, Lecter shouted back, "Do not start with me again. I kick you faster than you can think."

"And I'll punch your teeth so far down your throat that you'll be talking out of your ass," she bellowed back. "Wait, you already do that anyway, so I'll just be fixing ya the way you should be!"

Fox managed to link the irritated voice to an utterly massive wolf and collie hybrid benching an entire rack of weights on the opposite side of the facility. She forced the weights back so that she could sit up and look Lecter dead in the eye, her hostility all the more imposing even with her distance. Yet, Lecter didn't seem to be intimidated at all.

"She's Shira Amorae," Seth whispered in Fox's ear. "She's quite the vicious fighter."

"She doesn't sound too friendly at all," Fox whispered back.

Lecter clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "Miss Shira, Itami only talking to fellow fighter. Go back to lift your marshmallows."

Shira merely huffed and laid back down to continue her reps.

"Itami cannot wait to fight her," he muttered. "Itami cannot wait to fight anyone."

"Good," a returning Axel boomed, smiling widely as he approached the group. "Because you're gonna be a training partner for Fox here."

While Seth seemed to deflate, Lecter looked completely outraged. Yet, he kept his tone at a comfortable level and managed to force a smile, saying, "Ah, Mister Axel, you see… Itami do not like the Star Foxes. They bring disgrace to fighting."

"And you're a disgrace to that belt," Seth snapped back.

Axel kept his voice even. "Sorry, but Fox requested to train with the best. Kinda looks like you're the champion right now, so unless you're _not_ the best, I'd suggest showing Fox the ropes."

Lecter sighed. " _Hai_ ," he grunted, roughly pushing off his championship belt onto Axel. "Hold this. Do not get it dirty."

Lecter tore open the cage door and stepped inside. While he checked on his clothes and made sure that he was all set to spar, Axel gently set Itami's belt on the benched behind him. As Fox approached, he set a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he assured. "It's only a spar. Lecter will play easy just so that you can get a feel for the pacing of these fights." He looked up at the wolf, who was busy slicking back his hair and checking his taped paws. "Lecter, go easy on him. It's a spar, not an actual fight."

"Yes, yes, yes; I know what to do," Lecter grumbled. "Just tell the Star Fox not to… how you say…? Get under my fur."

Miyu squeezed Fox's wrist before he had a chance to move. "Good luck," she purred, planting a quick kiss on the side of his muzzle.

"Aww, that's cute," Lecter said with a slight hack, solid sarcasm dripping from his lips. "Now I have to go puke."

Fox stepped into the cage and slammed the door behind him. Initially, Fox's eyes examined his dance partner. Lecter stood confident and poised, not letting a single ounce of intimidation or anxiety show in his eyes or expression. While Fox was a bit trepid of his match, he stayed calm and, contrary to Lecter, stayed moving. He bounced on the digits of his feet, letting his legs relax as he folded his fists inward. With a proper fighting stance assumed, his focus was set on the wolf… but was soon broken when Lecter barked out a taunting laugh.

"You for serious? This how you Star Foxes train?" Lecter waved his index finger at him as Fox seemed to deflate, halting his movements altogether. "Listen. Itami will only say once. If you move fast, you have no more energy when you need it. How Itami win all the time? He move when he need to. Not when he _can_ , like you."

"It's better to move," Fox argued. "That way you're one step ahead if someone tries to attack. You can move out of the way or counter it."

Lecter rose two open paws. "Fine then. Itami will not tell you how to win. You have no chance to win even if I tell you myself."

Fox began to bounce and move again. "Oh, now I'm crushed. My sempai thinks I'm terrible."

Lecter barely even reacted to Fox's insult. "Itami not say it if it is not true. What? Just because you are famous Star Fox mean that you can just be good at whatever you do?"

"My name is not Star Fox," the vulpine groaned. "And I'm only good at what I do because I train. No different than you."

Lecter scoffed. "If you think you can train to be a fighter in few days and win matches in this tournament, then you are… how you say…? _Delusional_."

Fox bared his teeth. " _I'm_ delusional? Lecter, you're the one who—"

"Ba ba ba; shut up and fight, Mister Fox."

Fox shook his head and folded his arms up again. Knowing Lecter was going to gloat and taunt longer the more he stood still, he decided to make the first move. Lightning quick, Fox stepped forward, tested the waters with a limp paw haphazardly waved in front of Lecter, and then stepped right back to see how his opponent would react. He sure wasn't expecting a lack of a reaction, but that's what he got.

Lecter smirked. "Afraid of me?"

"Not hardly," Fox grunted in reply. "I've fought in wars. Nothing scares me."

"Itami fight mid-carders more battle-hardened than you," Lecter sneered.

"And you're about as intimidating as the sandwich I had for lunch today."

Lecter had heard enough. He faded forward, not throwing a punch but closing the distance between the two. Fox tried to step back, but that momentary movement registered in the lupine's eyes. He was quick to pounce, tossing a low kick at Fox's leg. While the vulpine was stunned at first, he still managed to recover from a split-second panic by raising his arm, deflecting a left jab aimed at his shoulder.

Fox spun around, keeping the back of the cage on his six as he paced around Lecter. He tried to strike again, but Lecter had his movements tracked down to a tee. The wolf blocked a jab, nimbly evaded a right hook, and then finished it up by lifting his leg to defend against Fox's kick.

"I see…" Lecter started, tilting his head. "You are not wrong, Mister Fox. You seem to know what you are doing. But you are… how you say…? _Wooden_. You lack important skills that a fighter needs."

"Oh, and I suppose it just came naturally to you?" Fox retorted.

Lecter chuckled. "You are competing just for fun, _hai_? Itami do this for career. I paid to kick people. I spend years training. You… what? You just wake up one day and say you go to defeat Itami?"

"I'm just trying to keep my team intact," Fox growled. "We need the money. I didn't know I had to get through you to get it."

Lecter's bottom lip bulged. "How sad. Look like you are going to go home with nothing then. Good thing too; it will get you Star Foxes out of the sky to make room for _real_ mercenaries. I say it again: Star Wolf was _always_ better."

Fox decided to retort with a wild haymaker directed at Itami's muzzle. He ducked, and as Fox's fist flew overhead, he countered with a stiff knee into Fox's midsection. All the air left his lungs as the blow numbed his entire torso. The lupine didn't stop there. He grabbed the back of the vulpine's head and threw him towards the cage wall. Fox barely managed to lift his arms to block a forearm intending to cave his muzzle in. Soon thereafter, he pushed off and put distance between Lecter and himself; completely out of breath and in pain.

Lecter's nasty smirk of pleasure only irritated Fox more. "Mister Axel, I have had enough of this amateur. He is undeserving of my teaching."

"What teaching?" Fox retorted, panting heavily. "You just trash-talk and beat me up!"

Lecter's muzzle contorted again. "It what I do best, Star Fox."

"My name isn't goddamn Star Fox!"

"Alright, that's enough," Axel barked out. "Itami; leave. You ain't gonna do shit in there, you can get your ass outta here."

"But we were just getting started, Mister Axel," Lecter grinned with false compassion.

"Don't care," the Alsatian grunted. "Fox, I'll find ya a better sparring partner. Take a quick break while ya wait."

Fox nodded and exited the cage while Itami just shrugged everyone off, collected his championship belt, and then left the center entirely. Fox swiped a cool towel in an attempt to relieve some of the heat in his body, and while he mopped up his face, he noticed his significant other talking with a group of fighters by the weight benches.

As he approached, a cinnamon colored husky belted out a squeal of delight and exuberantly waved both of her arms as if to flag him down. As Fox approached, Miyu extended her arm and draped it over the back of Fox's neck, disregarding the clammy skin underneath.

"And here's Fox himself," she said with a smile. "Fox, this is Wes—" she gestured to an imposing wolf hybrid who merely nodded. "—Sheila—" she pointed to the cinnamon husky who had resorted to jumping up and down, creating a bouncing plume with her eruption of hair. "—and Kyle," the lynx finished as the other lighter furred hybrid fighter actually put forth the effort to shake Fox's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Fox smiled.

"It's a pleasure," Kyle grinned back. "New to fighting I suppose?"

"Professional fighting, yeah," Fox nodded. "I was just having someone spar with me to show me the basics, but he bailed so I need—"

"I'll be your partner!" Sheila yipped. "Where's Axel? AXEL!"

"Gah, right in the ear," Wes grumbled as Sheila took off as if she had gotten wound up like a toy.

"Does she even know how to fight?" Kyle whispered to the other canine.

Wes shrugged. "She ain't the best, but—"

"Fox!" Axel shouted. "Sheila's willing to spar. Let's go, bud."

Fox himself shrugged, but obliged. Again, before he could advance, Miyu stopped him and gave him a good luck kiss. With that, he rejoined the trainer and prepped for another fight.


End file.
